


Butterflies

by woojiniserau



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2k words of mess, 2park love each other wbk, Friends to Lovers, Kinda fluffy TBH, M/M, What's new, giving jinhwi a break by using ongniel as plot devices instead, i miss 2park, jihoon is kinda dumb??, ongniel - hinted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojiniserau/pseuds/woojiniserau
Summary: Jihoon feels butterflies with Woojin because he's in love.





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> i spent way too long on this and it barely passes the 2k mark
> 
> but enjoy 2park being messy as always 
> 
> (also, i probably said 'love' way too many times)

**10 years ago. Seoul, South Korea.**

Jihoon thinks the beach is a nice place to go to. Especially, in the evening, when the air is slightly cooler, and the sun isn't as unforgiving. He liked to stand on the shore, the warm water splashing on his small feet and the sound of his parents chattering happily with each other behind him.

He did not have many friends but he enjoyed the calming silence to think about the new things he had learnt in school or by his parents. Jihoon would say he's more of a thinker than a speaker. 

Jihoon knew quite a lot for a ten-year-old boy. Some would say it was because he kept to himself at all times, just observing the world around him.

It's also probably why he knows a lot about _love._ Since he was able to understand what people were saying, his mother and father would always tell him about this special thing.

At ten, Jihoon didn't really care much for it and what it was but from what his little mind could grasp from it, he knew love made you feel all happy and tingly inside. He remembers the word butterflies - his dad saying it's what it feels likes like when you meet someone you love.

Jihoon thought that was weird and pretty impossible.

"Um, hey. My mum said I should ask if you want to help me collect shells. We're trying to have a competition, but there's only three of us and I don't have a partner."

Jihoon turns around at the quiet voice. He feels his insides churn at an awkward boy, seemingly around his age. He's pretty tan and has chubby cheeks. Jihoon thinks they would be squidgy, and he wants to reach out and squish them.

Jihoon tilts his head to the side, watching the unknown boy fidgeting around. He turns to see his own mum giving him a soft smile and nod to indicate that it's okay for Jihoon to go play with him. Jihoon then turns a bit to the left to see another woman who looks similar to the boy in front of him. She is fairly tan as well and Jihoon wonders whether the boy came to Seoul for a trip. (Jihoon learns that Woojin moved from Busan to Seoul a month ago.)

"I'm Woojin, by the way."

Jihoon thinks this Woojin seems nice so he smiles. "Hi, Woojin. I'm Jihoon."

"So, do you want to?" Woojin asks again.

"Okay."

That day Jihoon found his best friend.

♡❊♡❊♡❊♡

**4 years ago. Seoul, South Korea. Seoul Station.**

At sixteen, Jihoon finally grasps onto the idea of butterflies when he looks over at his best friend and feels the weirdest sensation - like butterflies flapping around, trying to escape.

Jihoon labels them as _feelings._

Woojin catches his gaze and smiles at him. The younger’s hand makes its way to Jihoon’s own shaking one and clasps it tightly. It’s warm and safe and Jihoon’s heart clenches because it reminds him of his favourite place – the beach.

Woojin was moving back to Busan and Jihoon thinks it really sucks that he is realising right now that he has definitely acquired a crush on his best friend and at that, it had to also be his best boy _space_ friend. He’s at least thankful that Woojin seems to be completely gay, seeing as he had the biggest crush on their dance captain Kang Daniel when they were thirteen and Jihoon realises now that _Oh shit, I wasn’t jealous because Daniel hyung was cuter than me, I was jealous because Woojin was the one that thought he was cuter_ and _I’m really fucked, aren’t I._

Woojin’s mum walks over and squeezes Jihoon’s shoulder, a sad smile on her face, “Woojin, the train is arriving soon. Five minutes, okay?”

Jihoon didn’t even hear the announcement.

“Jihoonie?’

The grip around Jihoon’s hand tightens and Jihoon faces Woojin. He hums in response, “We’ll keep in contact, yeah?”

When Jihoon responds, he doesn’t expect his voice to be so quiet or waver at the end, “Of course.”

Woojin chuckles softly but Jihoon can still feel the sadness. Woojin grabs him by the shoulder and pulls him into his chest, “Don’t cry. We’ll facetime, every day.”

He didn’t even realise he was crying but Jihoon now gets why his vision seemed to have gotten blurry all of a sudden.

“It’s not the same. I’ll never have anymore Woojin bear hugs.” Jihoon sniffles.

“You will. You think I’m not coming to celebrate my best friend’s birthday? Same for you, too.” Woojin grins, trying his best to cheer up the older.

Jihoon smiles, hugging Woojin a little tighter. He knows deep down that Woojin knew Jihoon meant that he couldn’t _always_ come to the younger anymore but neither of them would like to accept it.

This time Jihoon hears the intercom and they pull away slowly, trying to hold onto the last few seconds.

He watches until the train disappears from sight and he stays standing there for five minutes more. He doesn’t know what for, though. Maybe, he thinks Woojin will come back and shout, “Sike! You’re stuck with me forever.”

(Woojin doesn’t.)

♡❊♡❊♡❊♡

**2 years ago. Busan, South Korea.**

Despite a few difficulties at the start, Jihoon thinks they did well at keeping in contact. He did worry that maybe they would stop being friends, no matter how strong their relationship was before, but thankfully it didn’t happen.

Although, Jihoon did feel a change in their friendship. There was an awkwardness to it – but not in a bad sense. For instance, in their facetime calls, whenever one of Woojin’s friends came over, they’d tease the two saying “Oh, Woojinie calling his boyfriend.” And Woojin and Jihoon would become spluttering messes. (Funnily enough, they have never corrected them.)

Jihoon’s head shoots up from the window, as the train nears the station. Woojin said he’d meet him there and Jihoon feels those same butterflies when he catches Woojin standing on the platform every time he comes to visit. The younger looks much more mature, his black hair now red and trimmed unlike last time where Jihoon could hardly see the younger’s eyes. However, Jihoon sniggers when he catches sight of Woojin’s slippers. His Woojin is still the same and it makes him smile. 

This time though it feels a bit different, maybe because it had been six months since they last saw each other. It was due to things such exams and both their busy schedules not matching up at all - and Jihoon misses Woojin that much more. 

The train comes to a stop so Jihoon scurries off, backpack nearly falling off his shoulder and runs into Woojin’s open arms. God, he really needed one of these.

Someone coughs, and they pull apart. Jihoon looks behind Woojin and he feels his stomach drop. And Jihoon isn’t dumb, he knows exactly _what_ he’s feeling and _why_. Jihoon (grumpily) labels this as _jealousy_. The situation seemed pretty similar to when they were thirteen and Jihoon is annoyed by that. 

_Kang Daniel. Great._

“Hey, Jihoon. Remember me?” Daniel’s smile is so kind and friendly that Jihoon feels guilty for holding a grudge against him.

“Ah, hyung. Of course. How could I forget?” Jihoon hopes he doesn’t come off as passive aggressive.

Although, the slight raise of Woojin’s brow reminds Jihoon to hold his tongue, just in case, if he didn’t want his embarrassing secret revealed.

* * *

Jihoon flops onto the bed in Woojin’s guest room. He wasn’t sure what the relationship between Woojin and Daniel was, but it didn’t mean he enjoyed trailing behind them as the two seemed to be laughing at who knows what, all day.

Woojin did acknowledge him, and he’d give him that, but Jihoon still felt awkward chatting freely with Woojin with the new addition.

“Jihoonie?”

Jihoon doesn’t want to be petty but he couldn’t help but feel slightly hurt to be abandoned, especially as he hadn’t seen the younger in so long, so he huffs out and rolls over to face the wall instead of Woojin.

The bed dips slightly and Jihoon reddens when he feels hot air graze against his neck.

“Please don’t be mad at me. I’m sorry.”

Jihoon shuffles further away from Woojin, “Who told you I was mad?”

“Jihoon, literally everything you’re doing right now shows that you’re mad.” Woojins points, referring to Jihoon not even looking at Woojin.

“Can you leave me alone? I’m tired.”

Woojin grabs Jihoon’s arm and softly tugs his body around to face him, “I missed you.”

“Okay.”

“Daniel hyung is my friend. I was letting him hang round with us because he had a small argument with his _boyfriend_ Seongwu. I didn’t say anything because he asked me not to.”

_Oh._

“Doesn’t it hurt you?’ Jihoon asks, still looking away from Woojin.

“What? Why would I be hurt?” Woojin questions confused.

“Because you had the biggest crush on him?’ Jihoon asks, pointedly.

Woojin’s eyes widen and he starts laughing. Jihoon can’t help but join in even if he doesn’t have any idea about what Woojin is finding so funny.

“You’re an idiot.” Woojin sniggers, softly grabbing Jihoon’s jaw so he’d look at the younger.

Jihoon feels his face heat up as Woojin gazes at him with so much intensity. “Woojin.” Jihoon moves back slightly.

He’s afraid.

Woojin’s smile lessens but the younger places a soft kiss on Jihoon’s forehead before getting off the bed and walking towards the door. “Good night, Jihoonie.”

Jihoon lets out the breath he was holding in and snuggles deeper into the blankets. They smelt a bit like the younger – fresh and woodsy.

He then shuts his eyes, hoping he could sleep and forget whatever just happened. 

(Jihoon lies awake until 3am, regretting the fact he didn’t kiss Woojin).

♡❊♡❊♡❊♡

**6 months ago. Seoul, South Korea.**

“Woojin, why are you getting so angry for?” Jihoon runs a hand through his hair, feeling frustrated as he watches Woojin stew through his laptop screen.

He can tell Woojin is trying his best not to shout as he’s sitting in a train. Jihoon asked where he was going this late and Woojin answered with a short “Grandma” before moving on to the main topic of their conversation.

“Jihoon, do you even like this guy? Why are you going with them to the dance?”

_Of course, I don’t like them, idiot. I like you._

“All my friends had dates. I didn’t want to go alone.” Jihoon supplies, tightening his loose tie.

_I was just too much of coward to admit that I rather go with you._

Woojin looks slightly panicked and Jihoon wonders why.

“Jihoonie, don’t go with them please. Just say you can’t.” Woojin pleads.

“I’m not going alone. And, I’m cutting it now. I need to go.” 

_Beg me to stay. I’ll listen._

“Jihoon, j-

Woojin seems to be sweating as he swipes at his forehead and checks the time on his wrist.

“Hello? Wooj-

“Arriving at Seoul Station. Please remember your belongings.”

_Seoul Station. Seoul? Station?_

“Woojin, did that just say Seoul?” Jihoon questions.

“Shit! Jihoon, you weren’t supposed to…” Woojin trails off.

“Woojin, please tell me why you are in Seoul right now.” Jihoon tries to push down any hope inside of him. He shouldn’t expect anything.

Woojin stays silent as he gets off the train. Once, he finds a quiet place, he releases a sigh, as if what he’s about to say could be regretful. Jihoon watches him intently as the younger unbuttons his coat. Jihoon bites his lip harder, as Woojin takes it off to reveal a suit, identical to his own. 

“Jihoon, I like you and I want to be your date to the dance. I want to be the one to hold your hand and kiss you when I drop you off at home. I want _you_ , Jihoon. Don’t go with anyone else.” Woojin firmly states, the same look in his eyes from the night Jihoon should’ve have kissed him, but he didn’t.

Jihoon feels like crying when he sees this sincerity in Woojin, “Okay, Woojin. You can be my date to the dance. And, yes, I’ll be yours.”

“You like me, too?” Woojin seems surprised. 

Jihoon laughs, “Yes, Woojin. I like you, too.”

Woojin smiles at him, shyly, and Jihoon feels those butterflies again.

♡❊♡❊♡❊♡

**Today. Seoul, South Korea.**

Jihoon never stopped loving the way the water laps against his bare legs as the sun sets, leaving a cool breeze running through his hair. 

He feels strong arms wrap around his waist and a soft kiss against his neck, “Hey, babe.” 

Jihoon turns his head, falling further for the man in front him. Jihoon absolutely adores how perfect the sun shines on Woojin, as if it was specially designed to give Woojin that extra sun kissed look that leaves Jihoon completely breathless. 

Woojin smiles, cutely, leaning down to press a soft kiss against Jihoon’s awaiting lips. 

Ten year old Jihoon wouldn’t have thought that the chubby kid he met on this beach, would end up holding him close at night, showing him just how much he loved Jihoon with sweet kisses and gentle touches. Ten year old Jihoon didn’t know then what it meant to be in love with someone.

But now he does.

He knows exactly what it means when he feels all warm and tingly when Woojin looks at him. He knows exactly why butterflies would always be present whenever Woojin’s hand would graze against his own. He knows now that he is completely and fully _in love_ with Woojin.

Woojin pulls Jihoon closer towards him, “I’m sorry I didn’t love you since the beginning, but I will always love you until the end.” 

Jihoon turns around, locking his arms around Woojin’s shoulders. “And more?”

”And more.” 

**Author's Note:**

> a mess, i said
> 
> ummm my twitter au accounts, for anyone who cares... [@itwopark](https://mobile.twitter.com/itwopark) or [@woojiniserau](https://mobile.twitter.com/woojiniserau)


End file.
